


every drop of rain singing "i love you, i love you, i love you"

by MxBBadperson



Series: pink in the night [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sean, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheek Kisses, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, LOTS of cheek kisses!, M/M, Redemption Ending, Safer Sex, Sibling Incest, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Daniel, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Sean touched Daniel's face. 'What are you thinking about?' he murmured.'Sex,' Daniel mumbled. Sean looked at him in surprise. Daniel turned red.'Sex in general or sex with me?' Sean asked. He looked away. What the hell was he talking about?! Maybe Daniel wouldn't answer. Maybe Daniel would answer. Which one?!
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: pink in the night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607866
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	every drop of rain singing "i love you, i love you, i love you"

Sean's eyes were closed as he savored of Daniel's kiss. Daniel's lips were soft, softer than he though they would be. Sean opened his mouth and Daniel ran his tongue over his lips. Sean shivered. Daniel moved away. Sean opened his eyes. Daniel looked breathless and _happy_. Sean smiled. Daniel leaned back down to kiss him and Sean's eyelashes fluttered. With the ground under him and Daniel above him, Sean didn't want to go anywhere else. 

They parted. Daniel turned his head to kiss Sean's cheek. Sean snorted and shook his head. He laid his hands on Daniel's chest then spread his fingers. Sean smirked and rolled them over. Daniel's surprised face looked up at him. Sean laughed. Daniel laid his hands on Sean's back, expression awed. Sean leaned down to kiss him. Daniel sighed into it. Sean leaned back. Daniel looked dazed. Sean slid off Daniel to sit on the ground. Daniel looked at the empty space confused. Sean grinned. 'I'm over here, _enano_ ,' he said. 

Daniel blinked then looked up at him. 'Why are you over there? Come back,' he whined. He held out his arms. 

Sean shook his head with a fond smile. 'Not yet,' he replied, 'we have to set up camp.' 

'Later?' Daniel asked hopeful. 

'Later,' Sean answered. Daniel grinned. Sean shook his head. They made a fire, set up the tent and the sleeping bags and put the food over the fire. Daniel flopped down text to Sean. Sean laid his head on Daniel's shoulder. 'This is nice,' Sean mumbled. 

'Yeah,' Daniel whispered. He wrapped his arm around Sean's waist and kissed the top of Sean's head. They stared at the fire in comfortable silence. They took the food from the fire and ate. The cleaned them and put them away. Daniel returned to Sean's side. Sean turned to look at him. He kissed Daniel's cheek. Daniel looked down shyly then turned to Sean. Sean kissed Daniel's other cheek. Daniel smiled, besotted. 

He leaned in for a kiss and Sean met him halfway. Daniel opened his mouth to run his tongue across the seam of Sean's lips. He moved away. 'Is that okay?' he said breathlessly. 

Sean blinked. He nodded slowly. 'Yeah,' he murmured. Daniel nodded then leaned back in to kiss him, hands coming up to hold Sean's face. Daniel's tongue moved across Sean's bottom lip and Sean opened his mouth. Daniel swept tongue around Sean's mouth. They separated. Daniel rested his forehead on Sean's as he regained his breath. His heart beat too fast and his face and chest felt warm. Daniel laid his head on Sean's shoulder. He looked at the skin thoughtfully. 

Sean could feel Daniel's lips on the side of his neck. He shivered. Daniel kissed Sean's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Daniel nipped at Sean's neck then sucked. Sean gasped. Daniel licked the skin and Sean shivered. Daniel kissed and bit and licked up and down Sean's neck. Sean bit his lip, his breath was picking up and he had curled his hands into fists. Daniel moved to kiss the front of his neck. 

This was getting out of hand. Sean released his lip and uncurled his hand. He put his hand on his hands Daniel's chest. 'Daniel,' Sean said quietly. Daniel stilled, lips on Sean's neck. Sean can feel Daniel's breath against his neck. Sean swallowed. 'Daniel,' he said roughly. 

'Yeah?' Daniel said, lips moving against Sean's skin. 

'Tent,' Sean said helplessly. Daniel leaned back to look at him.

'Sorry,' Daniel murmured. 

Sean blinked. 'What?' 

'For making you uncomfortable,' Daniel answered. 

'You-' Sean swallowed, Daniel's eyes flicked down to his neck. His eyes were dark. 'You weren't making me uncomfortable,' Sean said quietly. Daniel blinked then his eyes focused. 'I wasn't uncomfortable,' Sean said, louder this time. 

'Oh,' Daniel said quietly. 

'Tent,' Sean repeated. 

Daniel looked at him, eyes dark and intent. 'Right,' he agreed, voice lowly. Sean nodded slowly and stood up. He put out the fire then went to the tent. He took off his shoes and set them outside. He sat down, waiting. Waiting for what? Sean didn't know but he was nervous and eager to find out. Daniel walked through the flap. Sean craned his head to look up at him. Daniel knelt in front of him. His raised his hand to touch Sean's cheek with his knuckles. Sean leaned into it, eyelashes fluttering. 

Daniel traced the slope of Sean's nose with his fingertip. Daniel curled his hand around Sean's cheek. Sean turned his head to nuzzle his palm. He looked at Daniel. Daniel's eyes were soft. 'Can I kiss you?' Daniel asked. 

'Yeah,' Sean said. Daniel kissed him, slow and sweet. He reached up to cradle Sean's face, thumb stroking his cheeks. They separated. Sean opened his eyes. When did he close it? Daniel was looking at him, expression gentle. He sat down. 

'Can I touch you?' Daniel asked. 

Sean blinked. He looked confused. 'Sure,' he said. Daniel nodded. He moved his hands to rest of Sean's waist and kissed Sean's cheek. Sean smiled. Daniel's nose continued down and Sean tilted his head back. Daniel mouthed at his neck, hands tightening around his waist. Sean shuddered. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel pulled him closer and Sean slid into his lap, straddling Daniel.

Daniel turned his head to kiss Sean's jaw. He kissed down the front of Sean's neck then stopped, lips on the dip on his neck. Sean blinked then looked down. He moved his arms from around Daniel's shoulders to reach for the his jacket's zipper with shaking fingers. He kneeled up. He pulled it down then took off his jacket, turning to toss it. 

Sean turned back to Daniel. Daniel was looking up at him. Sean bent down to kiss his cheeks then kissed him. Daniel sighed into it. Daniel shifted and leaned forward. Sean let himself fall back. He fell onto a sleeping bag. Daniel went, leaning over him. Sean looked up at Daniel. Daniel leaned down to kiss him. He moved his hand down Sean's shirt and under it. His fingers touched Sean's skin. Sean shivered. They looked at each other. Daniel looked like he lost in thought. 

Sean touched Daniel's face. 'What are you thinking about?' he murmured.

'Sex,' Daniel mumbled. Sean looked at him in surprise. Daniel turned red. 

'Sex in general or sex with me?' Sean asked. He looked away. What the hell was he talking about?! Maybe Daniel wouldn't answer. Maybe Daniel would answer. Which one?! Second went by. Sean looked at Daniel. Daniel was red. ' _Enano_?' he asked gently. 

Daniel blinked. His mouth opened then closed. 'I was thinking about you?' he mumbled. He winced. 'I was thinking about having sex with you?' he said timidly. Sean looked at him stunned.

'Oh,' Sean said. _Oh._ 'Are we?' Daniel looked confused. 'Are we gonna have sex?' Sean asked. He looked at the ceiling. Why did he say that?! Why did he say that?! Now the moment's ruined! But Daniel ruined it first.

'I want to?' Daniel squeaked. Sean looked at him. 'Do you want to?' Daniel said.

Sean looked thoughtful. 'I do.' Daniel looked relieved. 'Is this going too fast?' 

Daniel blinked. 'Maybe? I've slept with someone on the first date before.'

Sean looked at Daniel amused. 'This one's different. We're not on a date, _enano_.'

Daniel looked thoughtful. 'We aren't, but we could be?' Sean gave him a questioning look. 'After,' Daniel said softly. 

Sean smiled, small and fond. 'Sure,' he answered. 

Daniel grinned then leaned in to kiss him. 'Are we still gonna?' he asked against Sean's lips. Sean gave him an unimpressed look. 'What?' Daniel asked confused. Sean laughed. 'I'm asking to make sure,' Daniel continued, Sean laughed harder. 'I want to make sure that you don't want to. I mean,' Daniel said quietly, 'that's okay! If you don't want to!'

'Do you want to?' Sean laughed. 

Daniel frowned thoughtfully. Sean waited. 'Kinda?' Daniel thought it over. 'Yeah,' he said quietly, 'yeah, I want to.'

Sean looked at him in wonder. 'Okay,' he said softly, Daniel looked confused, 'okay. I want to.' Daniel blinked then grinned. He kissed Sean then mouthed down his neck. Sean sighed, tilting his head back. Daniel then leaned up kiss him as thumb stroked the skin of Sean's hip. They kissed sweet and easy. They parted and Daniel kissed Sean's Adams apple. He went lower, nose grazing Sean's neck. 

Sean moved his arms away from Daniel's shoulders. Daniel looked up at him confused. Sean reached down. He curled his hands around the hem of his shirt then pulled it up and over his head. He let it fall. Daniel's expression was dark and admiring. Daniel moved, settling himself between Sean's legs. He slithered up to kiss him and Sean ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Daniel kissed his way down Sean's throat then kissed his collarbones. He kissed the dip below Sean's neck. He looked up. Daniel poked his tongue and licked down Sean's torso. Sean gasped, arching. 

Daniel reached the dusting of hair. He withdrew his tongue to nuzzle it. He looked up at Sean. Sean reached for his belt and unbuckled it. Daniel moved slightly away. Sean unzipped his pants then took them off, putting them to the side. He was in his underwear and his stomach fluttered. Daniel was looking up at him. 'Can I touch you?' he asked, voice low. Sean swallowed. He nodded. 

Daniel touched the hem of Sean's briefs the slowly tugged it down, leaning back. He tossed it away without looking. Daniel looked at Sean with dark and marveling eyes. 'I haven't,' he said quietly, Sean blinked, 'I haven't been with a guy.' He touched Sean's knees. 

'Okay,' Sean said softly, 'I can do it.' Daniel's mouth dropped. 'Do you have-?' Daniel blinked and nodded quickly. He turned, slipping from between Sean's legs to search through his bag. Daniel closed his eyes. Fuck. Seriously. 'Look at my bag,' Sean said. Daniel opened his eyes. He searched through Sean' bag. He took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

The lube was almost half empty. 'You've slept with people,' Daniel said with surprise. He returned to Sean. Sean opened his legs and Daniel went to sit between them. Sean opened his mouth to answer. 'Don't,' Daniel said quickly, 'I'm gonna be mad.' He handed the lube to Sean. Sean took and the cap opened with a pop. He poured some on his hand the curled his hand around his dick. 

Sean moved his hands up and down, pressing him thumb to the tip. Daniel looked at him in wonderment. Sean bit his lip and his back arched. He hardened. They parted. 'Come on,' Sean whispered against Daniel's lips. Daniel nodded. Sean moved his arm away and Daniel leaned back. He took off his clothes, kicking away his pants. He went back to Sean. Sean opened his legs wider. Daniel swallowed. He touched the back of Sean's knees, pushing them up. Sean's hand went lower. Daniel's eyes followed. Sean pushed a finger in then thrusted them in the out. Daniel curled his hand around Sean's wrist. Sean looked into his eyes. They were dark and gentle. 

Sean added a finger then another, curling them. He sighed. Daniel kissed his cheek. 'Come on,' Sean murmured. Daniel leaned back to look at him. ' _Daniel_ ,' Sean said intently. Daniel's eyes widened. He grabbed the lube and the condom. The sound of the condom wrapper opening was loud in the small space. Daniel put it on, slid his lube-coated down it then then pressed closer.

'Tell me if hurts, okay?' Daniel asked softly. 

'I will,' Sean answered. Daniel pressed even closer. He slid in. Sean's eyelashes fluttered, Daniel leaned down leaned down to kiss him. Sean looked at him. He leaned up, kissing Daniel's cheek. 

'You okay?' Daniel asked. 

Sean nodded. 'Yeah.' Daniel brought his hands under Sean's knees and lifted them. He slowly pulled out then slowly thrusted in. Sean shuddered. Daniel pressed even closer. He set his arm on the floor, finger stroking Sean's cheek. Sean wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders. 

Daniel moved his hips, slow and steady. Sean was moaning and Daniel clenched his jaw, sweat dripping off his nose. It landed on Sean's cheek. Daniel pressed even closer. Sean wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders. They kissed as Daniel kept his hips moving. Sean let his head fall back, wrapping his legs around Daniel. Daniel's pace got faster. 'Is this okay?' he gasped against Sean's neck. 

'Yeah,' Sean answered, voice rough. Daniel kissed the underside of Sean's jaw then slithered up. Sean gasped, shuddering. Sean bit his lip, Daniel's eyes flicked down. Sean let go of his lip then licked it. Daniel looked entranced. He leaned down to run his tongue across Sean's lip. He could hear Sean's breath hitch. Sean dug his heel into Daniel's back and Daniel reached for Sean's other hand. Their fingers intertwined. They kissed, moaning into it. 

They came together. Sean's cum landing on their chests. They kept on kissing, slow and sweet. Sean's arm tightened around Daniel's shoulders and Daniel squeezed Sean's hand. They parted, gasping against each other's lips. Their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes. Daniel blinked. He curled his hand around Sean's cheek. 'You okay?' Sean asked. 

'That was amazing,' Daniel said breathlessly. Sean laughed. Daniel smiled and kissed his throat. Sean uncurled his legs from around Daniel's waist and uncurled his arm from Daniel's shoulders. Daniel set his hands by Sean's head. He pushed himself up, rolling his shoulders. Sean ran his hand through Daniel's hair. He moved his bangs away, knuckles sliding across Daniel's forehead. His fingers came away wet with sweat. 

Sean turned to his bag. He searched through it until he found tissues. He took some out them handed them to Daniel. Daniel took them and they wiped it away. Sean picked up a plastic bag and dropped the tissues into it. He held it out. Daniel put the tissues in it then put the bag aside. 

Daniel looked at Sean. He gave Sean's hand another squeeze. He pulled out slowly. He took off the condom, tied it and put it in the bag. He closed the bag then tied it. He set it aside. Daniel flopped to lie beside Sean. He wrapped his arms around Sean. 'That was amazing,' Daniel said dreamily. Sean shook his head with a smile. 'It was,' Daniel insisted. He kissed Sean's shoulder then tilted his head up to kiss him. They separated. Sean opened his eyes. 

'Why did you say you'd get mad,' Sean asked. 

Daniel groaned. Sean's smiled widened. 'Is that what you were thinking?!' Daniel said loudly. Sean laughed. 

'No, I was thinking about you,' Sean replied, Daniel looked at him surprised, 'remembered it just now.'

Daniel huffed. He put his nose against Sean's nape. 'You know how I get jealous,' he muttered. 

'Yeah,' Sean said softly, 'I do.'

'Kinda want to know, kinda don't,' Daniel muttered. 

'Don't,' Sean answered. 

'I wish I could! But I keep thinking about it,' Daniel whined. He buried his head in Sean's shoulder. 'Make it stop.'

'Okay,' Sean said easily. He rolled over and kissed Daniel. Daniel brought his hands up to cradle Sean's face. 'How about that?' Sean asked against Daniel's lips. 

'Yeah, that works,' Daniel mumbled. They kissed until they fell asleep. 

When Sean woke up the next day, there was a warmth in his chest. Daniel was fast asleep. Sean bent down to kiss cheek. Maybe this time he can stay with Daniel a bit longer. The road can wait.


End file.
